Popularity Contest
by Whenthelovesongsmakesense
Summary: Kurt's new to McKinley, and after Coach Sylvester finds a video of him and his old cheerleading squad performing she recruits him as a new Cheerio. Quinn and him bond and Blaine, the most popular boy in school and Quinn Fabray's best friend, is interested
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was walking down his new school hallway. Everyone had already left for the day, but Kurt had been taking the time to decorate his locker with pictures of him and his friends from his old school. In one he was smiling cheekily next to Katie, both of them decked in their polyester cheerleading uniforms. He smiled, closing his locker and starting to walk to the exit when a shrill voice rung out behind him.

"Hey! Porcelain, come here for a second."

He turned around cautiously seeing Coach Sylvester, who was wearing a hideous track suit and had a laptop balanced on her hip.

Kurt pointed to himself and the woman nodded, motioning for him to enter her office.

Third day of a new school and he was already in trouble?

He followed her, standing in her office doorway. He played with the strap of his bag and waited for her to speak.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt, I was looking at our competition we will be facing at nationals for cheer this year. They have videos of the other school's routines. I came across a very interesting one, is this you?"

She clicked the play button and sure enough Kurt was walking into the frame in a green and white uniform. He started to sing "Dirty Little Secret", which had been a real crowd pleaser for football games. It sent a pang through his heart to see him and his team mates, his friends, bouncing across the gym floor and tossing each other into the air. They always said they'd go to Nationals together, and they were probably talking about flights to New York this very minute.

"Yes ma'am. That's me."

"You have talent, pale face. Do you know that we have a cheerleading squad?"

"Yes. The Cheerios. Finn told me about them."

Kurt remembered their conversation from the night before about how the cheerleading coach was determined to cut the glee club out of the picture. Finn had been going to McKinley his entire life, but Kurt had gone to Northwestern until just a few days ago. The commute was straining the budget so Kurt had been understanding enough to transfer. Since then Finn had been teaching his brother the ropes.

"I see. How would you feel about joining?" Sylvester crossed her arms and leaned against her desk.

"I'd- That'd be great. When can I try out?"

"Kid, I've already seen what you got. Practice tomorrow at four." She reached behind her desk and pulled out a box, tossing it to Kurt.

"What's this?"

"That's your uniform. Wear it everyday, religiously. You better bring it, Hummel. The uniform is a highly coveted honor. Don't screw it up."

"Yes, ma'am." Kurt exited her office, feeling both excited and terrified.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, in between talks about the car shop and football language between Finn and Kurt's dad, he finally spilled about the squad.<p>

"So, Coach Sylvester asked me to be on the cheerleading squad today.." Kurt picked at the food on his plate, suddenly not hungry.

Carole clapped her hands together, "Oh Kurt, that's so exciting."

"Good job, kid." Burt huffed that out and gave Kurt a pat on the back as he went to put his plate in the sink.

"Awesome, bro." Finn put his fist out, waiting for Kurt to bump it. He did so, smiling a little.

At least they all approved.

Before bed Kurt laid the uniform out on his chair, but not before trying it for Carole, who was dying to see it. He smoothed his hand over the light fabric before walking to his bed and turning out the light.

* * *

><p>The next morning after getting ready he stood in front of his mirror. The uniform was quite similar to the one from Northwestern, but it fit him a lot better. He looked at it from all angles, pleasantly surprised with it to be honest. He walked down the stairs, his cheeks brightening with embarrassment at Carole's "Lookin' sharp!" and Burt's "Looks good, bud." Finn just gave a thumbs up as they walked to the car. They didn't talk much on the ride to school, but Kurt couldn't help smiling. There was something fantastic about walking in to school the first day in uniform. He wasn't one for attention, but he did like it when people's eyes followed him down the hallway that morning. He was fairly surprised to see Quinn, the head cheerleader, leaning against his locker. She smiled and flitted to his side, sliding her arm through his like they had been friends for years.<p>

"Hi Kurt. Sylvester filled me in on your addition to the squad. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Quinn." Kurt gave her a smile back, letting her lead him to her locker.

"So, Kurt. How does it feel to wear the uniform?"

"Glorious. It's always fun the first day."

Quinn laughed, nodding and taking a book out of her locker. At that moment he heard loud voices down the hallway.

"Hey Anderson! Hows it going?"

"Anderson, good to see you, man!"

"Blaine, how ya doing bro?"

Kurt's eyes searched the crowd for the source of the ruckus, and he eventually found him. He was short with olive toned skin and black curly hair. He was decked in red jeans, a black button-up, complete with a bow-tie and yellow sunglasses. The boy, Blaine he assumed, returned the high fives and greetings, proceeding down the hallway. Kurt regained his composure and only permitted short glances from the corner of his eye, because this boy was _fine._

When Blaine passed him he pushed his sunglasses onto his head and very obviously looked Kurt up and down. There was no way this guy was gay, but he gave Kurt a wink before walking to Quinn's locker to join them. Kurt felt heat creeping up his neck, but he looked to his shoes which had suddenly become more interesting.

Blaine walked behind Quinn, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She giggled, grasping his hands in the front.

Yep, not gay.

When they separated, Blaine kept one arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Whose your friend?"

"This is Kurt. The newest addition to the Cheerios."

Blaine removed his arm from her shoulders, reaching out his hand.

"Blaine Anderson. Very, _very, _nice to meet you Kurt."

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine." Kurt's voice wavered noticeably and Blaine chuckled.

"See you around Fabray." He looked Kurt over once more before continuing down the hallway.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Quinn laughed, "No, he's gay. He's my best friend."

"Oh..." Kurt trailed off, looking after Blaine who received a lot more high fives and fist bumps before turning down a hallway.

"He pretty much runs the school."

"I can tell."

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "Could you also tell he was shamelessly checking you out?"

"W-what? N-no he wasn't. He just introduced himself." Kurt spluttered, feeling the blush return to his face.

"Oh come on. He was practically undressing you with his eyes." Quinn closed her locker and held out her arm, which Kurt slipped his own through. They walked down the hallway in silence, but Kurt wasn't sure he would even be able to speak.

There was no way that Blaine Anderson had checked Kurt Hummel, the new kid with a unnaturally high voice and nearly albino skin.

* * *

><p>Blaine approached Quinn at her locker later that day. He bumped her hip and then leaned against the locker, crossing his arms.<p>

"What's up, B?"

"Can you tell me more about this Kurt kid?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, " Could you have made it more obvious that you were checking him out? What do you want to know about him?"

Blaine nudged her playfully, "Whatever, Quinn. Just tell me what he's about. What does he like to do?"

"Pushy, pushy. He's into singing and dancing. He's done cheer since Freshman year. He also works at his dad's tire shop working on cars."

Blaine's mind was now filled with the image of Kurt wearing a cut-off and jeans, oil smudged across his sweaty forehead. He picture him tugging on something in the car and his muscles moving under his delightfully flawless skin.

That was a _nice _picture.

"Interesting. How old is he?"

"Junior, like us."

Blaine nodded, noticing said boy walking down the hallway. They made eye contact and the boy's eyes fluttered to his feet. Blaine laughed. "He seems shy."

"He's not shy. _You're _intimidating, B."

"Mm." Blaine kept his eyes on the boy, who headed to his locker and hid his reddening face behind the metal door.

"I'll see you later Fabray." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, before walking towards Kurt's locker.

"Okay. Be careful, Blaine. Don't come on too strong."

"Yeah, yeah." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and leaned against the locker, shutting the locker door between his and Kurt's face before Kurt could.

"Hello, gorgeous." Blaine tried his best to smolder his voice, apparently it worked.

Kurt looked behind him and back at Blaine, who refused to break eye-contact.

He stuttered, "H-hello."

"How is your day?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"It's going great. I met this blue eyed angel. His name's Kurt, you heard of him?"

Kurt flushed a deeper red, opening his mouth and closing it a few times before deciding on "Yeah, what, thanks I think." He then walked off, giving Blaine a wave. Quinn looked after the boy, smirking at Blaine.

"That didn't exactly go your way, did it B?"

Blaine frowned, he didn't hit on people a lot, but he shot lines towards girls all the time. It made them smile, and that's what counted. However, Kurt wasn't just a "Good morning beautiful," in the hallway. He was six feet of sex on a stick.

"He's just playing hard to get, I like a challenge."

Quinn started walking and Blaine reached out his hand, intertwining his fingers through hers.

They were touchy-feely friends. They held hands and hugged and kissed each others' cheeks. People didn't question it, it was just known that they were best friends.

"I don't know if he's playing, Blaine. I think he might just be disinterested."

"As I said, Q. I like a challenge."


	2. I Didn't Have a Pen

**SO HELLO. I'm sorry this is so late, I had a LOT of help with this. If you really like this, I need you to give a hearty applause to miss Kat. She helped me tons with this chapter. Best beta award to that lady right there. Her tumblr is . I suggest you check her out and tell her how amazing she is. This chapter's a little longer than expected and it has a lot in it. If you think it's too much, I apologize! I hope you enjoy it though. **

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against Quinn's locker, clutching his books to his chest and laughing at her jokes about Coach Sylvester. The atmosphere of the school was glorious; it was a Friday, they had a short schedule for the pep-rally, and on top of all of that, he was going to get to cheer at the game tonight. It was before first period, so people were still coming in the door and bringing in the cold morning air with them. Kurt shivered a little; it was unusually cold for August. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he shivered again. Just then Blaine swooped in, kissing Quinn's cheek. He was wearing a jersey.<p>

Which meant he played football.

Which meant tonight, Kurt would be cheering for him.

Kurt was immediately more nervous, staring at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Fabray. Kurt," Blaine said, smirking at Kurt before offering his varsity jacket to the now noticeably-shivering boy.

Kurt shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but once people stop coming in it'll get warmer. I appreciate it, though." Kurt chanced him a smile. Blaine just nodded, slipping the jacket back onto his own body.

"Fair enough. See you on the front lines, gorgeous." He winked and walked away.

Kurt took a moment to notice that there was more than one sport on the back of his jacket. Football and basketball. Which meant two cheer seasons that he would be cheering for Blaine. "Who'd he call gorgeous?" Kurt leaned in, trying to keep his voice low. "Both of you." Blaine answered without turning around and kept walking down the hallway. Quinn just laughed when Kurt's face turned red. He was starting to get used to blushing every time that boy walked by.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stretching outside of the gym for the pep rally. He had a lead in the singing portion, but he also hadn't really performed in months. His flexibility wasn't what it used to be.<p>

"Hello, beautiful."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine standing there. He was wearing his jersey, with Quinn's button pinned to the meshy fabric. He was clad in dark-wash, straight leg jeans, and sneakers. His hair was messier than usual, but he just looked..

Gorgeous. Of course.

Kurt could tell he was one of those people who could wear a potato sack and still look stunning. It was nauseating.

"Hi, Blaine."

Blaine smiled crookedly as he moved closer. Kurt didn't want to like him, but he could feel himself starting to, if all the blushing and those butterflies he got whenever Blaine was around were indicators. But Kurt was smart. He knew Blaine's type, and he wasn't about to let himself get hurt falling for the football star.

"So, are you preforming in there?" Kurt nodded, straightening out his uniform.

"I'm looking forward to it," Blaine murmured, his voice like velvet.

"T-thanks," Kurt stuttered, mentally cursing himself for not playing it cool. "Anytime, sweetheart." With that, Blaine left him, strolling back into the gym. Kurt stared after his retreating figure, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

Kurt regained his composure before walking into the extremely loud gym. People were tossing a beach ball through the audience. It took a minute for him to find Quinn, who was motioning for him to join the huddle that the squad had formed. He hustled over, seeing Blaine sliding through the bleachers to his friends. Kurt glanced down, not wanting to make eye contact after their hallway encounter.

The principal walked to the center of the gym, tapping the microphone. The crowd silenced, eyes directed to the short man in front. He gave a small introduction, including the name of the song the Cheerios would be performing. Kurt hadn't even heard of the song Guilty Pleasure or Cobra Starship before, but it was easily one of his favorites now.

The principal motioned Quinn forward and the crowd clapped as she bounded forward to the microphone.

After a quick encouraging word as head cheerleader, Quinn passed the microphone to Blaine. The air in the auditorium loosened quickly, becoming light and casual with Blaine's presence.

"What's up, McKinley?" he said into the microphone, pointing it now at the crowd to intensify their already-loud cheers.

He waited for the screaming to die down before continuing.

"So, it's the first game of the year. Obviously, everyone's a little nervous, some of you probably need to go to the bathroom or something-" a few members of the audience tittered"-and you're probably thinking about how there's no way in hell we're winning against the Sharks today."

Kurt stiffened visibly behind Blaine, and even a few members of the team glanced nervously at each other before returning their attention to their captain.

"I'm here to tell you that after four months of hard work and intense training, we're ready to take them down. Today, we'll be busting our asses to make sure that every drop of sweat, every aching muscle, every salty tear was worth it. Today, the Titans go down as this season's victors!"

The crowd roared and the athletes relaxed, visibly reassured by the strong words of their captain.

"Now," Blaine said into the mic, interrupting the masses, "I'd like to introduce to you the newest member of WMHS's star cheerleading team, The Cheerios, Kurt Hummel! Come on up here, babe."

Kurt stumbled forward, a little light on his feet because, hello, what?

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt whispered. Blaine simply smirked and shoved the mic in his face.

"Well, I don't even know how we can possibly follow Blaine Anderson the Great, but we'll do our best! Go Titans!" Kurt said, winking at the crowd. The students rose to their feet, cheering them on as they fell into formation.

Kurt's hands clenched at his sides, his head bowed as he waited for the music to start. The adrenaline started in his hands, tingling and spreading to every part of his body. A slow smile spread across his face as the anticipation bubbled like champagne in his veins. The lights started to dim and his heart pounded frantically against his ribs.

The music started and immediately the squad was in motion, the crowd's eyes shining over with the intricate light display. When Kurt's voice first rung out, it sounded better than even he could have imagined. The crowd cheered and started to clap along to the beat. When he sung "Poor baby, I can dish it 'cause I know how to take it," his eyes landed on Blaine, whose eyes were wide and his mouth hung agape.

Kurt smirked, using the reaction against Blaine and started to grind his hips to the music. He had to keep his voice steady as Blaine looked absolutely pained at the sight. Kurt redirected his line of vision and finished the performance, belting out "Shut up 'cause we won't stop and we're getting down till the sun's coming up." with a magnificent grin to the audience.

The Cheerios were awarded a standing ovation, but when Kurt looked at Blaine, he found the otherwise bold football star to be blushing like a school girl. Kurt smirked a little, proud that he had been the one to fluster the other boy this time.

The squad crowded around Kurt, attacking him with hugs and compliments as the lights rose and the crowd started to disperse to numerous buses and beat up, two-wheel drives. Kurt thanked all of the girls and dismissed himself to get a drink.

He was leaning up from the water fountain when he noticed Blaine leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was looking at Kurt, his eyes an overwhelming hazel. He straightened up and stared at Blaine, waiting for him to speak.

After a beat Blaine walked over to Kurt, leaning in close to his ear. Blaine's warm breath made Kurt shudder, but he stood there with false confidence. "Maybe you can be my guilty pleasure," he murmured softly before leaning back and walking away as if nothing had happened.

Kurt walked to his locker, opening it and throwing his books into his bag. Why was Blaine acting like this? Kurt didn't think he was anything special, and there were a couple other gay guys in the school. Not to mention it would be a piece of cake for him to meet guys at other schools. Kurt was a Cheerio, he got good grades, and he had a social life. Blaine however, was head of the school, captain of the football team when he didn't even play the stereotypical position to be the captain, and on top of that he was still one of the more humble members of the team. Why would he be interested in Kurt?

His train of thought was interrupted by Quinn hurrying up to him as he left. He turned around, forcing a small smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt, I was hoping I would catch you." She grinned expectantly, rocking on her feet.

"Hey, Quinnie. What's up?"

"Well, the squad is hanging out after the game tonight at my house. It's a sleepover, and we were wondering if you'd want to come? I mean I know you probably wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of girls, but-"

"I'd love to."

Quinn's expression was surprised as she reached into her bag and handed Kurt a folded piece of paper. On it was an address scrawled in swirly script.

"Most of the girls carpool to the game, and hanging out after the game is tradition, so you can carpool or just follow us. Whichever." She smiled, hugging Kurt around the neck.

"Awesome. Thanks for inviting me."

Quinn laughed into his shoulder, "You're a Cheerio. It's automatic. However, I'll let you in on a little secret. I like you more than a lot of the girls."

Kurt chuckled and waved goodbye as she skipped down the hallway to Santana, who blew a kiss to him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and waved to her too before walking in the opposite direction.

Quinn approached Santana, double fisting to the air.

"Is he coming?"

Quinn nodded, linking arms with Santana.

"Game. Set. Match."

* * *

><p>"Oh McKinley you so fine, you so fine you blow my mind, McKinley! Hey, hey Mckinley." They had thrown that cheer in for fun, and it made a few of the people in the crowd chuckle. Kurt ruffled his pompoms and walked over to Quinn, who was reaching into her bag for a bottle of water.<p>

"How am I doing?"

Quinn straightened up, raising an eyebrow towards Kurt, smiling curiously. "You've cheered hundreds of times, you're doing perfectly."

Kurt's eyes were anxious, but he thanked her quietly. He was focused on Blaine who, even though he was out of the game for the particular play, was clapping and shouting encouragements with his helmet propped under his arm. Occasionally his eyes would flicker to the cheerleaders, and he would search for a bit and direct his attention back to the game. They were pulling their weight in the game, which didn't surprise Kurt. He'd seen them practice, and he wouldn't want to go up against them.

Eventually it was seconds before the end of the fourth quarter. They were winning by seven, and Kurt's voice was nearly gone. He had been cheering for a few hours, and as the sun had set, the cold had coarsened his voice. The las few seconds ran out and as the buzzer rang out, the team huddled together, celebrating their win. Blaine calmed them down quickly and gave them a quick pep talk, and Kurt glanced up to watch as he packed his bag up.

"Like what you see, Hummel?" Santana smirked down at Kurt, who laughed slightly.

"I was just spacing off."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Sure you were. We're leaving for Quinn's, but you can stick around if you have any unfinished business." Her eyes flicked to Blaine, who was high-fiving his teammates. His hair was messy, sticking to his forehead and blowing in the slight breeze. His face was sweaty; the two black lines across his cheekbones starting to smear. The smile plastered on his face was way too big for it, but it was endearing. He looked so _happy. _It took Kurt a second to peel his eyes away, but he eventually gathered his bag on to his shoulder, glancing at Blaine a few times before walking to the parking lot.

He climbed into his car, warming his hands by the heater and turning up the radio. He typed the address into his phone and it gave him directions to a magnificent house at the end of a long, gravel road. It was a country style home, painted white with rocking chairs on the wrap-around porch. There were vines creeping up the sides of the home and up the chimney. Kurt stared at the beautiful home before pressing the doorbell. Quinn answered it, clad in pink silk pajamas. Her hair was in a messy bun and she smiled, opening the glass door and welcoming him in. She took his bags as he stared at the even more magnificent entryway. He could see the living room from there, which housed the entire squad in various forms of sweats and tank tops. They all waved to Kurt and returned to their conversations. Quinn led him to a room where he could change and then walked to the kitchen, motioning over Santana.

"Wassup Blondy?" She grabbed handful of popcorn.

"So we have to get Kurt to admit he likes Blaine. If they don't get together soon, I'll end up slapping one of them. Seriously, Blaine is driving me insane. Kurt is literally _all he talks about_"

Santana nodded sympathetically. "Look, it shouldn't be too hard. Although, I totally think our little Kurtsie should make it difficult for Blaine. It's been a while since he's had to chase anyone."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "He's never had to chase 's never _had_ to chase anyone. He just has to shoot you that stupid puppy-dog face and suddenly you're wrapped around his little finger"

"True."

Just then Kurt entered in a t-shirt and sweats. His hair was messy and damp from washing out the gel and his face was a little pink from washing it.

Santana walked past him, chewing on a Twizzler and slapped his butt. Kurt gawked at her, but she just shrugged. "You have a cute butt, I had to." Quinn laughed, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the living room. "Ignore her, she's just very up front about things."

Kurt nodded, sitting by Quinn in an over-stuffed chair. The circle of girls quieted as Quinn began to talk.

"So, who wants to play a game?"

The girls nodded in agreement, sitting up.

"How about truth or dare?" Santana clapped, "I go first. I pick you, Hummel."

"As long as you don't slap my butt again, I'm game."

"No promises. Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Santana rolled her eyes, but Kurt just smirked.

"Fine, wimp. Do you have a crush on Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt spluttered, "No, no! Of course not."

Santana clucked her tongue, "My bull-shit alarm is going off."

Kurt's face reddened, but he shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

"Well you at least think he's nice, right?" Quinn turned towards Kurt.

"Of course, he's super nice."

"And you like him."

"No. Yes. I don't know! Shit. I-he's so nice and he's really cute, but he could get any guy, _or girl_, he wanted." Kurt looked down at his hands, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Quinn sighed, "He wants you."

"Sure, sure. Well I'm super exhausted and I have to leave early in the morning. I'm gonna lay down." Kurt got up, lying on the couch and snuggling into the pillow. It was incredibly comfortable.

"Kill joy!"

Kurt sat up, sticking out his lower lip and pouting. Santana came over, "You know I'm kidding." She hugged him loosely around the neck, kissing his cheek with an audible 'Mwah!' sound. "Auntie Tana loves her Kurtsie."

Quinn giggled, "Night, Kurt."

The circle echoed their goodnights and as they giggled and continued their game, Kurt fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That following Monday Quinn was at her locker, checking her face in a compact mirror. Blaine came up behind her, hugging around her thin waist and taking the mirror in his hand.<p>

"You look gorgeous, Fabray."

She smiled, taking it back and putting into her locker. "Thanks, good morning."

"Good morning indeed. Kurt's looking amazing, as always." The boy walked past them, waving slightly and continuing to his locker.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Kurt." Blaine released Quinn, leaning against the locker.

"When don't you?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out, "I'm serious."

"Okay, what is it?"

Blaine licked his lips, "I need the Cheerios to help me out with something."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Kurt was munching on a salad while finishing his Pre-Calc homework. They were outside by the steps, basking in the sunlight and Kurt prayed for a little bit of a tan. They had small conversations about the Chemistry's teacher wardrobe. Out of nowhere Blaine, Mike, Puck, and Sam descended onto the steps in front of the Cheerio's table. A few of the Cheerios, including Quinn and Santana joined them, falling into an unfamiliar formation. Kurt looked around, confused if he was supposed to join them. They started to clap and the football players stepped forward. In a few of the cheerleader's hands were large poster boards, but he couldn't see what was on them.<p>

"Hey Kurt, you looking fine, and I really, really, wanna make you mine. You looking cute, but you already knew, I have a proposition for you." The girls who weren't cheering handed the boards to the boys, who held them high over their heads.

"Eight, one, eight, four, five, six, three, will you do me the pleasure of calling me?" Blaine smiled as they held the huge numbers over their heads. Kurt felt himself blushing, not exactly sure what he was feeling.

The lunch crowd clapped, a few of the girls writing the number down. Kurt didn't budge, he just stared at the boys who were now going to sit down. Blaine walked in front of Kurt, grinning shyly.

"It's up to you, sweetheart."

Kurt just swallowed loudly and Blaine walked away to his table.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, after spending the weekend warding off questions at the traditional sleepover and texts from the squad that weekend, he stood in front of his locker hair-spraying his hair. Blaine walked up, sliding his hands into his pockets.<p>

"Good morning, gorgeous. I didn't get a call this weekend."

Kurt played it cool, careful to keep his expression stoic, and closing his locker.

"I didn't have a pen." Kurt sauntered off, leaving the smaller boy speechless behind him.


	3. Regret

Orange-Coyote  
>49/12 . chapter 2

I love the way you portray Kurt in this story! :D

linkindenka  
>328/12 . chapter 2

I really like this! :) Great story, I hope next chapter will be up soon :)

**Thanks sweetie, hope you like it!**

Sarahamanda  
>328/12 . chapter 2

I Like this story. It is a good story. Please keep writing this story and update soon.

**Thanks darling, I'm glad you think so. **

HarlequinBears  
>328/12 . chapter 2

I just found out about this fic now and I loooove it! I totally wish Kurt was still a Cheerio on the show! I hope Kurt and Blaine don't get on a relationship so fast. Blaine is pretty adorable chasing after him.

**It will be awhile, that's what I think! I loved Cheerio Kurt. They won't, they will have new things to deal with in the next chapter. Thanks chicken little :)**

njferrell  
>328/12 . chapter 2

I like that Kurt didn't just jump into Blaine's arms.

most all fics have Kurt liking Blaine and Blaine taking forever to like him. So, it's nice to see blaine have to work for it.

Kurt didn't have a pen. Now I have visions of Kurt finding pieces of paper with Blaine's number all over the place...books, locker, car, pockets,...

**I'd like to give you the awesome person award because I used that little snippet in here. Seriously, if you have any other ideas lemme know babycakes, you got this plot pizza the oregano it needed! **

MonPetitCoeur  
>327/12 . chapter 2

OMG I LOVE YOUR FIC LIKE SRSLY IT HAS BEEN RECOMMENDED BY OTHER PEOPLE IN TUMBLR AND ITS KINDA FLOATING AROUND AND I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH CHEERIO!KURT IS A VERY MUCH APPROVED THING BY ALL THE FANDOM PEOPLE AND BLAINE AND QUINN AS BESTIES IS TOTALLY ADORBS AND SANTANA SMACKING KURT'S TUSHY IS ADORBS AS WELL DAMN I WISH I WAS HER ANYWAYS THIS MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE BECAUSE I AM FLAILING AND ALL BUT YEAH I WANNA THANK YOU FOR THIS FIC AND HOPE YOU CONTINUE AND LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT WE DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE PRESSURED AT ALL OKAY? OKAY YOU ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU REALLY.

LIKE SRSLY.

**I'd like to inform you that upon reading this review I about peed my pants. Seriously? I didn't think I'd ever hear that my fic was floating around tumblr. You made my night lovely. Seriously, you made my life with this no joke. FLAILLLLLL**

TeEnAgE-LoLiTa  
>327/12 . chapter 2

OMG! I loooove Kurt in this one! Please, please keep writing!

**Thank you! Will do ;) **

bethanycriss  
>327/12 . chapter 2

Oh my god when I saw Blaine do that with his phone number all I could think was 'you obnoxious prick' but Kurt was just the greatest and I'm loving the John tucker must die reference!

**YOU GOT IT! Yay. Awesome person award. I love JTMD ;) **

Cloverifique  
>327/12 . chapter 2

Kurt Hummel, U playing hard to get? ME GUSTA

**MEGUSTA your review! Thanks doll :) **

* * *

><p>Quinn was in her pajamas reading when she heard a small knock at the door.<p>

"Come in?" Quinn laid her book down as her mom poked her head in.

"Blaine's here to see you, honey."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay.. send him up for me?"

Her mom nodded and walked down the stairs as Quinn pulled a sweatshirt over her head. A few beats later Blaine's small figure appeared in her doorway. His eyes were wet.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Quinn walked over, pulling him into a hug.

Blaine sniffed, leaning his head against her shoulder. "I just don't get what I'm doing wrong with Kurt. I just sat in bed thinking about his blue eyes, and pretty smile, and his voice, and how much I like him, and why doesn't he like me?" He looked up at her, looking like a child. His big, hazel eyes swam with tears.

Quinn burst into laughter at his expression, he looked at her indignantly, backing away and crossing his arms.

"Oh my God, Blaine, no, c'mere!" She hugged him again and he stood there with his arms at his side.

"You're adorable, that's all."

Blaine sniffled again, pulling away and walking over to her bed. He sat on the very edge of it. Quinn leaned across, grabbing her phone on the night stand. There was a new text from Kurt asking about practice. She typed a quick reply and then scrolled through their previous messages.

"Are you going to let me play Angry Birds on your phone?" Blaine looked at her hopefully.

"Well not right now, but look." She shoved her phone in his face and he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright glow. On it was a message from Kurt.

It read: Oh my God Quinn, you won't quit about this will you? Yes, I might have a slight crush on him. He's cute, and creative, and totally out of my league. Why would he like me?

Blaine's heart sped up and he reread it a few times.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I have another idea."

Quinn sighed, "What's that?"

Blaine smiled, "He doesn't know why I like him, right?"

Quinn looked at him cautiously, "Right.."

"So I'll show him why I like him."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"That's where my idea comes in."

Kurt walked into school the next day, proceeding to his locker like normal. He took off his varsity jacket and slung it over his arm as he put in his combination. Inside was a folded piece of paper with his name in blocky script.

He unfolded it and it read, "Your eyes."

It wasn't signed or anything, but in the corner was a familiar phone number. He put the piece of paper in his bag and continued to grab his books. Quinn bounded up to him, hugging him tightly around his waist. He hugged her back, pulling the paper back out of his locker.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Quinn shook her head, shivering a little. "Nope. Hey, I left my jacket at home, can I borrow yours?"

Kurt reached in his locker, grabbing it and handing to her. She thanked him, pulling it on. It hung on her tiny figure, but she snuggled in it gratefully.

"No problem." Kurt headed to his class after a quick goodbye. Quinn stuck a small note with a similar phrase on it into his jacket pocket.

She started down the hallway, reaching her hand down as she passed Blaine, who slipped another folded piece of paper into her hand. They may be going to extremes, but this really was mission impossible.

* * *

><p>Kurt trudged up to his room, his pockets filled with little slips of paper that Blaine had hid for him. In his hand was the last one, which had a white rose tied to it with red ribbon. Practice had been grueling, and every muscle in his entire body ached.<p>

He plopped onto his bed, reading the twentieth piece of paper again.

_Because you're you._

Kurt felt a smile tug on the edges of his lips, and he started to untie the rose from the paper. He put it on his dresser before changing into sweats and sitting cross-legged on his bed.

In his hands was Blaine Anderson's phone number. The same boy who had wrote a cheer for him, took the time to hide twenty pieces of paper, and who had flirted with him in front of the entire school at a pep-rally.

Maybe one phone call wouldn't hurt.

He dialed the number, but after half of a ring he hung up. His hands shook and his heart felt like it would burst in his chest.

He repeated this a few times before taking a deep breath and deciding he was being stupid.

"Just call the dumb number."

Kurt let it ring until an urgent voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt kept a false cool exposure, running a hand through his hair.

"Kurt! I was hoping you'd call." His voice went smooth on the other end. Kurt swallowed loudly, ignoring the nerves bubbling in his stomach.

"Thanks for the notes, and the rose."

"What ever are you talking about, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine mused.

Kurt giggled, lying back and staring around his room.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded suddenly less confident, more timid and vulnerable.

"Hmm?"

"I really like you."

"I saw that. I really appreciated it."

"I'm glad. Is there any way I could.. you know, take you out sometime?"

Kurt stammered a bit, "I don't know, I mean-"

"Kurt, I like you, more than I care to admit. I probably give off this jerk-off impression, but I'm not. I like broadway tunes, bowties, and nice sweaters. I like dancing and singing way more than football, but I love that too. I just want to prove to you that- OW!"

Kurt heard a branch break out his window. "Blaine?" Kurt held the phone between his ear and shoulder , walking to his window. He pulled back the curtain to see what had broken the branch and Blaine stared back at Kurt's shocked expression.

"Hi."

"Blaine! What the hell?"

"I live right over there, and I've driven Quinn here before." He pointed across the street at a house, trying to balance on the branch.

"That doesn't explain why you're in my tree."

"I thought you weren't going to call, so I thought I'd try and be romantic, and serenade you or something."

"There's a difference between romance and this creep Edward Cullen shit!"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "You okay in there bud?"

"Yeah dad! Just a spider." Kurt glared at Blaine, who smiled apologetically. "A really big spider."

"Alright kiddo, you tell it. Goodnight."

Kurt heard his dad's footsteps fade away and he turned to Blaine.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"One date, but pick me up at the door, not my window. Okay?"

Blaine beamed at him, "You got it." He winked at Kurt, before dropping to the ground.

"Goodnight Kurt! You won't regret it!" He ran back to his house and Kurt just shook his head.

"After that, I think I might."

* * *

><p>The next evening Kurt sat on his doorstep at exactly seven, as Blaine and him had agreed. He checked his watch, and as time went on and Blaine didn't show up Kurt felt embarrassment spread through him. At eight fifteen he stood, turning off the porch light and wiping his eyes. He whipped out his phone and texted Blaine.<p>

_I knew I'd regret it. _


	4. Shoe Laces

**Helllloo Darlings! Sorry this has taken such an angsty turn, it's getting happier!**

* * *

><p>428/12 . chapter 3

My poor kurtie...

Cant wait to read more...

**I know, that poor kid I put him through a lot. I hope it's good! Thanks :) **

Curtainedfoil 4/23/12 . chapter 3

Oh wow. I can't wait to read more. Update soon!

**I tried! ;) Hope you love it! Thanks lovely!**

bee 4/23/12 . chapter 3

aww poor kurt got stood up, now that is just cruel, i want to go give him a cuddle bless him. cant wait to see blaine's excuse

**I hope it was satisfactory! I know :( I want to cuddle him too.**

Sarahamanda 4/23/12 . chapter 3

I like this chapter. It is agood chapter. Please update soon.

**Thank you darling :) **

PorcelainXD 4/23/12 . chapter 3

Love this story so far can't wait to see why kurt got stood up aww poor kurt :( love kurt in the cheerios it would be awsom for kurt to get revenge on kurt with a performance if blaine doesn't have a good explanatin and make him regret not showing up :)33

**That would have been an awesome idea! thanks sweetie :) **

HarlequinBears 4/23/12 . chapter 3

Oh my poor Kurtie no one should ever be treated this way BLAINE ANDERSON YOU WILL PAY. YOU. WILL. PAY. And the price is worth way more than all of the clothes in the Kurt Hummel wardrobe combined. Unless Blaine burns all of Rachel Berry's animal sweaters into a oblivion. He will be doing the world a huge favor. Definitely a huge favor.

Shit is so going down. This really big spider will be squsihed to atoms. If that's even remotely possible. I hope it is. He deserves much of that punishment. Quinn will castrate him. He is so dead. I can already picture his gravestone.

That stupid Anderson. A lot of A's describe him. Anderson. Absent-from the date. Arachnid. Asshole. Adorable..Attractive..NO! He. Is. Bad. Shut. Up. And now I am talking to myself so I should stop talking now bye

PS loved it!

**You're funny. I like you. Thank you! :) **

Iggy-the-social-llama 4/22/12 . chapter 3

Why do I feel like I am being personally victimized by that last line jfc ;_;

this actually isn't okay. Something... something needs to be done about this before i jump out a window or do something drastic

**Oh gosh don't jump please! You're not being personally victimized by the last line, it's Regina George ;) **

Cloverifique 4/22/12 . chapter 3

omg why did Blainers didnt come? I hope he isnt hurt, or something (?

anyway... i like hardtoget!kurt 8)

**I guess you'll find out! Thank you darling :)**

DancingintheRayne 4/22/12 . chapter 3

Aw:( poor Kurt! Update soon!

**Here you go lovely! **

* * *

><p>Kurt was walking in, fully ready to ignore Blaine when he saw Quinn enveloping the small boy in her thin arms. Blaine's body shook as Quinn rubbed his back, spotting Kurt and waving him over.<p>

Quinn pulled Blaine at arms length, "Go clean up, I'll talk to Kurt. It's okay sweetie." Blaine kept his head down as he nodded and pushed through the locker room door. Kurt could see however that Blaine was wrecked; his hair was in disarray, pointing in every direction, and there was a little stubble on his usually smooth chin. Kurt watched the door slam and turned to Quinn.

"What w-"

"Kurt before you freak out or ignore him I need to tell you something."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just nodded curiously.

"I know Blaine seems like this really happy kid. Not that he isn't, but his life isn't perfect like he makes it out to be. That's not the first time he's came to school like that, but I always get him fixed up before people can even blink about it. However, there's no way that boy's going to be able to get the story out again. He could barely tell me the first time."

"Okay.."

Quinn glanced around before tugging on the boys hand and pulling him into a deserted hallway. Kurt just gave her a questioning glance before she continued speaking.

"Blaine was getting ready for your date last night. He planned on going, and he was even on the phone with me while he was getting ready. I didn't know why but in the middle of telling me about his shirt he'd bought for it the phone disconnected. I figured he'd seen the time and had to hurry or something and didn't think anything of it. Before I go into this you should know that Blaine's dad's a single father. He also isn't all accepting about Blaine. The boy practically lives at my house because of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Blaine's dad refuses to accept that his son is gay. He actually refuses to be proud of anything that Blaine does because of it. When Blaine had been picking out clothes his dad had come in and Blaine had hung up, because he'd been right in the middle of saying how much he liked you. His dad heard through the door and walked in, yelling and just completely tearing Blaine down."

Kurt's heart dropped and guilt pooled in his stomach as the story sunk in. Quinn took in his expression and nodded before continuing.

" His dad told him that he wasn't allowed to go on a date with a boy. You know how persistent Blaine is, I mean he scaled a tree in your front yard. He told his dad where to stick it and started to walk out of his bedroom. His dad hit him after that, and gave him a black eye. Told him that'd be the least of his problems. However.."

"Blaine didn't still.."

"Yep. He tried to get past him to go down the stairs and his dad pushed him. He'll be out of practice for weeks."

Kurt's eyes started to sting as tears welled up in them. The mental picture bore down on him more than ever.

"Blaine hid after that, in his room. He didn't tell me until this morning."

"He won't have to go back there.. will he?"

"Just until tomorrow. His dad's this big shot that goes on business trips all of the time. He's coming to my house for the time being. He's my mom's baby."

"So she knows."

"She knows."

There was a beat of silence before Quinn took Kurt's hand again. "I know Blaine's worrying that you're upset. He got the text, which you shouldn't feel bad about sending because you didn't know. I want you to know something. For some reason, that boy has fallen for you big time. He was more worried about you than his dad this morning. I think you should give him a second chance."

Kurt nodded furiously, "As many chances as he needs. Even if I have to fight for him."

Quinn smiled, hugging Kurt warmly. "You can go find him if you want."

Kurt kissed her cheek, running towards the locker rooms. He closed the door silently behind him and stood in the dark behind a locker. Blaine was standing in front of the mirror, his face shaven and hair gelled. His face was flushed, and he leaned forward and examined his eye. He pressed his cheek bone and flinched.

Blaine walked away from the mirror, returning the toiletries to a locker. Kurt was about to move forward when Blaine slammed the locker. The loud bang echoed through the room, almost ringing in Kurt's ears. Blaine slid to the ground, his body starting to shake. Kurt wanted to help. To go over an envelope the boy in his arms. To make him happy again because if there was anything worse than his cheerful disposition at five a.m. at practices it was this destroyed boy in front of him.

So much worse.

"Blaine?"

Kurt wasn't able to stop himself, and Blaine looked up, his eyes softening when he saw Kurt standing there.

"Kurt, I'm so, so-"

"Don't apologize. Don't even apologize because it's not your fault." Kurt shifted the bag off his shoulder, walking to Blaine and hugging him tightly. Blaine stood there a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around Kurt. They stood there like that, and as the sniffling stopped they pulled apart.

"I didn't mean that text, by the way. I realized I really, really wanted you to show up. So, if you're still up to that date.."

Blaine chuckled, "Of course."

"Tomorrow night at seven. I'll pick you up at Quinn's."

"Perfect." Blaine smiled before hugging Kurt once more.

Kurt stood at his mirror, adjusting his clothing and trying desperately to calm this frayed nerves..

It wasn't just his first date with Blaine, who was all kinds of intimidating with his football jersey and superstar smile.

It was his first date with anyone.

He took a deep breath, grabbing the rose on the counter before walking down the stairs. Carole wished him good luck, and kissed his cheek.

He climbed into his car, playing the radio softly and navigating his way to the beautiful white house he'd been to so many times. He saw Quinn and Blaine through the window, laughing and talking animatedly about something. Kurt got quietly out of his car, trying not to catch their attention. He succeeded, walking up the steps to the porch and ringing the door bell. He heard footsteps and then there was Blaine.

Kurt's mouth fell open. Blaine was wearing a crisp, red v-neck with a navy cardigan, and slick dark-wash jeans. He was wearing dress shoes, and his hair was gelled into perfect curls. His face was bright and warm as he smiled and said hello to Kurt.

"H-hi." Kurt stood there for a second before removing his hand from his back and handing the bright red rose to Blaine. His eyes lit up and he took it, smelling it and looking at Kurt from under his lashes.

It made his stomach do flips, but he laughed it off as they walked to his car. Kurt had watched a few too many chick-flicks, so he knew to walk to the passenger side of his car and open it for Blaine.

"Thank you, sir."

Kurt chuckled, tipping his imaginary hat before going to the other side.

"This is a nice car." Blaine smiled at Kurt, seeming so different from that day in the locker room.

"Thanks, it's my child."

"What's its name?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Nobody's asked me that before. Her name's Charlotte."

Blaine nodded, "Perfect. So where are we going?"

Kurt glanced at him as they pulled out of the driveway, "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

"Oh, Hummel's a bad ass, huh?"

Kurt giggled at the comment, "Oh totally. I spend my Saturday nights in pjs watching reruns of Family Matters. I'm living on the edge."

Blaine pushed his sunglasses higher up on his nose, quoting in a high-pitched voice, "Did I do that?"

Kurt laughed, feeling his nervousness ebb away as they fell into easy conversation.

Eventually they were closing the car doors, standing in front of Fondue You, the place alive with people at the tables outside laughing and dipping fresh baked bread into melted cheese. Kurt sighed; it was his favorite place. Ever.

"Fondue? This will be interesting." Blaine smiled, matching Kurt's pace.

"Mm, why's that?"

"I'm actually really horrible at hand-eye coordination."

Kurt laughed, "I'll get you a bib."

Blaine's face scrunched up, "I'm good. I'm a laundry wizard, so I think I can handle it."

Kurt nodded, opening the door for Blaine, who thanked him and shimmied through the door.

"You are so weird." Kurt rolled his eyes, letting the door shut behind them.

"It's part of my charm. Is that-"

Blaine's eyes got huge as he took in the huge chocolate fountain in the middle of the restaurant.

"Yep."

Kurt smiled, taking a menu as the waitress showed them to their seat.

"How can you be so nonchalant? I feel like I need to bow before it. "

"Nah, I told you, it's my favorite place. I've been here tons."

Blaine still stared at it as Kurt ordered their drinks and some bread and cheese.

They sat there for a while, talking about school and the football team. The season was coming to an end, and after all of the squad sleepovers he was going to miss them. They talked about music, and clothes. Blaine's fashion knowledge blew Kurt away. They had sunk so deep into conversation that they hadn't even noticed the fondue in front of them.

"Oh, there's food there. When did that happen?" Blaine took a fork, handing it to Kurt and then picking one up for himself. He prodded at a piece of bread and stuck it into the cheese. Kurt did this with a blase expertise, but Blaine just frowned.

"It fell in."

Kurt chuckled, taking the piece he had already dipped and feeding it to Blaine, who hummed in response.

"That's amazing."

"Isn't it?" Kurt glanced up again, noticing a bit of cheese by Blaine's mouth.

"Oh you have a little-"

Blaine grabbed a napkin, but Kurt's hand was already there, wiping it away. He let his hand rest on Blaine's cheek for awhile, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Blaine leaned into it, like a kitten getting petted.

Kurt smiled, removing his hand and popping another piece of bread into his mouth. They kept the conversation flowing. Their feet occasionally bumped under the table, causing electricity to flow from Blaine's body to Kurt's. When they were done, Kurt took the check from Blaine and slipped some cash in there before standing from the booth.

"That was awesome, Kurt. I haven't eaten that much in a long time. I think I have a food baby."

"Is that even possible?" Kurt held the door open for Blaine and then offered his arm. Blaine slid his own through it, smiling slightly.

"I thought maybe we could walk around for a little while. The park's pretty nice at night."

Blaine nodded, looking down and coming to a stop.

"Hold on, your shoes untied." Blaine started to kneel, but Kurt moved his foot.

"I can get it. Thanks though."

Blaine grabbed onto the lace, starting to tie. When he was done he looked up at Kurt with a goofy smile. "I had to tie it. I don't want you falling for anybody else."

Kurt giggled, "You are so cute."

Blaine stood, putting his hand on his hip and tilting his chin in the air. "I try. Onward, my Dear Watson!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the park quickly. Kurt jolted forward, trying to keep up with Blaine. Eventually they were at a fountain and Blaine fished through his pocket and pulled out two pennies. He handed one to Kurt.

"What do I do with this?"

"Have you never made a wish in a wishing well? Er, or a wishing fountain.. thing."

Kurt shook his head, "Nope."

"You're missing out. Okay let me help you." Blaine walked over to him, coving Kurt's eyes with one hand. He held Kurt's other hand which had the penny, in his own and leaned in close to his ear.

"Think of something you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." The warm air tickled Kurt's ear, and he smiled a little.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Toss it into the fountain." Blaine helped him, and when the coin plinked softly in the water and sank to the bottom Blaine let go.

Kurt nodded towards the penny in Blaine's hand, "Your turn."

Blaine clamped his hands over his eyes, spinning a couple times before throwing it exuberantly into the water.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Blaine winked.

Kurt laughed, but he was suddenly aware that it was almost ten o'clock.

"We should probably start heading home."

"Gotcha." Blaine caught up to Kurt and took his hand, intertwining his fingers through Kurt's slender ones. Blaine caressed Kurt's thumb with his own, humming quietly as they walked through the darkness. When they made it to the car they sat in silence, the only sound was Blaine quietly singing along to the radio.

When they were in Quinn's driveway, Kurt turned the car off and looked at Blaine. "You have a really good voice."

"Pfft, this old thing?" Blaine smiled, getting out of the car and walking to open Kurt's door.

"Thanks."

Kurt walked him up to the door, the only light was the porch light casting shadows across Blaine's face. His eye still had a bruise feathered across his cheek bone, but it didn't matter.

"Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"I really like you. I've never been on a date,-with a boy anyway,- and it was the best date I've ever had. I don't know what the protocol is for right now, and I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to risk moving too fast. I don't want to risk this." Blaine gestured to their hands that were lazily intertwined at his side.

All Kurt knew is that he had never wanted to kiss someone as much as Blaine in that moment.

"Life's always fun with a little risk."

Kurt leaned forward, slowly and cautiously. He heard Blaine's breath catch, and he smiled, laughing slightly as their noses touched. Blaine put a hand under Kurt's chin, and their lips touched slightly. Blaine lingered there for a while, smoothing his thumb across Kurt's cheekbone. When they parted, their faces were both blush-y and warm.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Kurt Hummel."

"Thanks for a second chance, Blaine Anderson."

They laughed, hugging each other tightly, and Kurt snuggled into Blaine's neck. The smell of Blaine's cologne made his head swim, and he wanted to stay like that forever.

Unfortunately, with a curfew and a over-protective father forever wasn't quite possible.

Yet.


	5. Good Luck Charm

**Hey guys! I'm updating a lot of stories tonight so I don't have time to reply to reviews, I promise I will next time.**

**By the way, guess what?  
><strong>

**They make me smile really huge like. :)  
><strong>

**Also, sorry this isn't a koala-t chapter. It's just some happy fluff.  
><strong>

**c:  
><strong>

**Love you guys, always,  
><strong>

**Ash  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed, twirling the phone cord between his slim fingers. On the other end, Blaine's voice was bubbly and excited.<p>

"Are you excited for the game tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded, and then giggled. "I totally just nodded, and then I realized you can't see me."

"Yes I can." Blaine said, his voice serious.

"Are you-"

"No! Silly, you told me no more creepy Edward Cullen shit."

Kurt laughed, "Good, you had me scared there. By the way, you'll probably do amazing tomorrow."

"Well if I do, it will only be because you're on the sidelines." Blaine's voice had gone from energetic to smolder in seconds, and it made Kurt's heart beat quicker.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmmmm." Blaine drew it out, changing back into a silly tone. They talked for a while, until Kurt felt drowsiness tug at his eyelids. He didn't want to hang up, he really didn't, but eventually his words became slurs and almost incoherent.

"Kurt, you need to get some sleep."

"Mm, no."

"I'm going to hang up, and you're not going to have a choice." Blaine giggled when Kurt groaned, suddenly awake.

"That's mean."

"How about I make a trade? You go to sleep now, and Saturday we can go do something. My treat."

Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice, and he nodded.

"You just nodded again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Blaine chuckled, "Goodnight, my sweet prince."

"Mphnight." Kurt had gotten too comfortable, cuddled up in his comforter to respond in an acceptable way. Eventually the line went dead and Kurt grinned, sighing contentedly before he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Kurt pulled his crisp uniform over his head, as he did every morning, and as he descended the stairs it dawned on him.

This was the last football game of the season.

That meant the last sleepover.

Kurt felt his heart drop a little; he was going to miss the face masks, the gossip, and especially he was going to miss all of the squad. He'd grown close to them all over the past few months, and it was going to be strange not spending nearly every Friday throwing popcorn at each other, and talking about everything until they were either a mess of tears or giggling until their sides hurt.

As he turned the ignition in his car and backed out of the driveway, he saw Quinn and Blaine drive past. They waved to him, and Blaine blew Kurt a kiss before they disappeared out of sight. Kurt smiled, driving slow enough that he could enjoy one of the last decent mornings of the year. It was all a cold, coat-clad downhill from here.

The halls of McKinley were fired up. It was beyond the normal level of pep, because this was it. This was the make it or break it game for everyone. Kurt heard the screams before he saw the reason behind them, as Blaine ran down the hallway, gathering high-fives from everyone.

"Who's gonna bring it?" Blaine yelled this throughout the hallway.

"We are!"

"Who's gonna win?"

"We are!"

"Hell yeah we are!" Blaine smiled, and out of nowhere several of his teammates were hoisting the tiny boy onto their shoulders and escorting him down the hallway. Kurt expected them to continue past his locker as he coyly smiled at Blaine from below. Instead they all turned and set him down in front of Kurt's locker.

"Thanks guys." Blaine grinned, and they all clapped him on the shoulder. One of the particularly burly ones straggled along, turning to say one thing.

"No matter what B, you're always something to be proud of. Treat him right, okay Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine reached his fist out, and the guy pounded them, turning and walking away.

"You okay, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up, his eyes slightly misty. "I just don't hear that a lot."

Kurt reached forward, hugging Blaine close to his chest. After a while they broke apart, and Blaine's eyes became bright. "Oh, and there's one more thing that makes this day even better."

"What's that?"

Blaine glanced at his feet, "You know how last week I had to live with Quinn for a little while?"

"Yes."

"Well, when her mom saw the bruises she contacted a few people. There's still a lot of stuff to figure out, and I mean a lot, but for right now I'm staying at Quinn's. Maybe permanently…"

Kurt gasped, hugging Blaine again. "That's fantastic, Blaine. I'm so happy for you."

Blaine laughed, lifting Kurt off of the ground and spinning him in a circle. Kurt giggled into Blaine's neck, squealing to be put down.

"I have to go to first period, see you, darling." Blaine winked, leaving Kurt blushing at his locker.

The entire rest of the day Blaine would stop at Kurt's locker between his classes, and at last bell he was running down the hall with Quinn giggling on his back. She waved to Kurt as they passed, holding tightly around his neck when he sped up. Kurt smiled, closing his locker for the weekend.

Because it was worth it.

"Go, go McKinley, you got this in the bag. Go, go McKinley gotta make it last. Go, go McKinley look, you're in the lead! Go, go McKinley pick up the speed!"

They were winning. They were actually winning, in the fourth quarter, against the toughest team in all of Ohio. Blaine was insane, darting across the field and the rest of the team followed suit. He didn't know what had gotten into them, but it was going to make McKinley high state champions for the fourth year in a row.

As the last seconds passed and the final throws were thrown McKinley celebrated, and Blaine looked over to the cheerleaders, pointing to them and clapping. His teammates joined in, and so did the crowd. Kurt went over and pulled Quinn in for a hug, kissing her hair and enjoying the applause.

At the sleepover, Kurt fidgeted with his sleeves, refusing to join in the laughter at the moment. It was a horrible thought that this was the last sleepover.

"What's wrong with Kurtsie?"

Santana walked over, putting an arm around Kurt.

"I just am gonna miss these sleepovers."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Why? Are your parents not letting you come anymore?"

"I thought since the season was over.." Kurt trailed off, looking at the squad.

"Just because there's no more games doesn't mean we stop having sleepovers, silly!" Quinn rushed over, tickling Kurt's sides. He begged for mercy, but mostly the rest of the squad came over and helped. It turned into a big group hug, that had a few a little teary-eyed, which was okay.

Kurt didn't know why, but who was he to refuse a group hug? Besides, he felt safe cuddled with all of them.

In the middle of the night his phone went off, and he picked it up, trying to avoid smudging the nail polish that he had grudgingly let the girls put on _just this once. _

_Good night, my good luck charm. You were awesome tonight. Also, Puck and Finn say hello. Actually, Finn says to quit stealing his sweat pants that you're wearing. _

Kurt laughed, typing back a response and joining into the conversation.

"So I heard that there's a new, hot French teacher coming on Monday."

"Good, because I've been wanting to learn the language." Santana filed her nails and everyone in the circle looked at each other.

"With tongues?" Quinn asked, giggling.

"Duh, Q. I don't actually want to learn the language unless involves a lot of lips." Santana waggled her eyebrows and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"So Kurt, how much French has Blaine taught you?"


	6. Sepia

**Hi guys! So I thought I'd update really fast before I head to bed. I enjoy your reviews so much, they make me so happy. Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day out, the sun cast shadows that danced with the wind in the trees. Kurt felt it warm his skin as he squinted at the blue skies. It wasn't common, days like these, where it wasn't too hot or cold, but just perfect. As Kurt sat on his porch waiting for Blaine to come up his driveway, he thought about the last date he and Blaine had been on. It seemed like a dream, or at least a corny romance movie. He was happy though, and if he was going to be completely honest he didn't mind the silly pickup lines, or any other of Blaine's goofy antics. They never failed to make the butterflies stir in his stomach.<p>

Kurt heard him before he saw him, a loud pop song was blaring through speakers and as he came around the corner Kurt could see him drumming on the steering wheel and dancing as much as the confines of his car allowed. He had bright yellow sunglasses on, and his hair wasn't quite as gelled as usual. When he saw Kurt the smile on his face stretched into a gigantic grin, much too large for his face. He turned the music down and got out of the car, propping the glasses onto his head.

"Hello lovely, you look amazing." Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, pulling him up and letting their hands hang at their sides. Their fingers were lazily intertwined and Kurt glanced at the ground.

"Thank you. So do you."

"These old rags? Pish posh." Blaine winked, tugging on Kurt's hand. Kurt giggled, letting himself be pulled to the passenger side of the car. He buckled his seatbelt as Blaine turned the ignition, and glanced around the car. There were red and white beads hanging from the mirror, and Quinn's cheerleading pin was pinned to his visor. All of a sudden the radio blared, Kurt flinched and Blaine let out a scream. Kurt looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

"I..I wasn't prepared for that."

Kurt snorted. "Clearly."

"You flinched too, so don't sass me." Blaine waggled his eyebrows as he pulled out of the driveway. They coasted down the street and Kurt couldn't help but stare at the way Blaine's bright eyes glinted in the light.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine looked at him puzzlingly.

"You just have really pretty eyes." Kurt's cheeks flushed red, and he glanced to his hands in his lap.

"Well thank you. My eyes say thank you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, stealing Blaine's glasses off of his head and slipping them on. The dimmed brightness of the sun and change from color to sepia made the musical laugh coming from the driver's seat right out of the movies.

"Those look good on you." They were at a stop light, so Blaine leaned over and straightened the glasses. His hand lingered on Kurt's jaw and the familiar heat crept up Kurt's neck and to his cheeks.

"Thanks." Kurt chanced a look at Blaine, and they were having a moment that was rudely interrupted by a car horn behind them.

Blaine turned around in his seat, waving to the impatient man behind him before moving out of his way.

"I would have flipped him off." Kurt huffed, chastising the part of his brain that thought for a moment that Blaine was going to kiss him. He crossed his arms, willing his heart to slow in his chest.

"It may sound weird, but I always try to give people the benefit of the doubt. Like, what if his child was being born? Or his kidney ruptured and he needed to find a hospital? I mean, I'm sure I'd be cranky if my internal organs were exploding too."

Kurt laughed, "You are something, Blaine Anderson. How long until we get to our destination?"

"Not much longer. Patience is a virtue, Kurt."

"Yes, mom."

Blaine chuckled, squinting at a street sign. He pulled into a wooded and vacant parking lot, stopping the car. He shoved the keys in his pocket and got out, running to let Kurt out of the other side. Kurt looked around, shrugging off his jacket.

"When I was little I used to live up on that big hill. I would walk down to the creek and skip rocks. I still come here to get away sometimes."

Blaine offered his hand, and Kurt took it. He was worried, after their last date when he'd kissed Blaine that he'd moved to quick. He didn't want to rush into anything, but everything felt right with Blaine. There wasn't a moment that went by that Kurt felt awkward.

That was a big thing to him. In his freshman year, before he'd come to terms with who he was he'd experimented with a boy named Isaac. Isaac had been a closeted jock who had struck up conversation with him in the locker room. Eventually he asked Kurt to meet at his house. They spent the entire three hours sitting on his couch with long bouts of silence. The tension hung in the air, smothering the two of them until the awkward kiss that missed on Isaac's doorstep.

So ever since then, conversation was key. With Blaine it felt like every moment with him was something to be experienced. Every touch was tender, every laugh was real, and everything with Blaine was like Kurt's very own fairy tale.

Blaine stood at two logs that went over a muddy river bed. It was obviously a makeshift bridge, but the rushing water frightened Kurt a little. Blaine turned, and saw the look on Kurt's face. Before he knew what Blaine was doing, he had lifted Kurt into his arms and cradled him to his chest.

Kurt giggled nervously as Blaine carried him across the river. The water looked a lot less threatening once Kurt was back on his own two feet at the other side.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, babe." Blaine winked, tugging Kurt's hand and leading him past a clearing of trees. He stopped then, and in the middle of their view was a blue pond that was surrounded by tall grasses. There was a blanket laid out in the middle of it all with a few books on it.

"This looks gorgeous." Kurt walked towards the blanket, toeing off his shoes before collapsing on the soft fabric. Blaine smiled, doing just the same.

"Thanks. My mom and I used to do this all the time." Blaine picked at a dandelion in his hand.

"My mom and I used to go to the lake a lot."

Blaine looked up, "What's your mom like?"

"She passed away when I was six."

"Mine too."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Do you want to tell me about her?"

"Sure," He smiled timidly. "My mom's name was Isabella. When she was around my dad was really nice, he called her Izzy. She had curly black hair and freckles. She would always wear sundresses with flowers on them. My dad at one point forced me to join baseball. The thing is he was so busy with work that he couldn't come to my games and my mom would bake cookies for the coaches to say that I played when really we would walk down here and read poetry by the water. We'd stick our toes into it, and she would pick a flower and stick it behind my ear. The last time we came down here, before she got sick, she told me that I was only allowed to share this place with someone I really cared about."

Kurt sniffled a little bit, and Blaine glanced up.

"Don't cry, she was a really great person. I was lucky I got to spend the time I did with her."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm sure she was. She has a wonderful son. It's not sad crying, it's just my mom was a lot like her."

Blaine's voice softened, "Tell me about her, only if you feel up to it."

"She had wavy brown hair that reached her waist. She would take me to the lake and talk my dad into letting me take singing lessons when I was little. We would have dinner every Friday for our family and she would always make this really amazing red velvet cake. When she would serve it she would take a bit of icing and put it on my nose. She was really thin though, and after a while I started to notice her change. She passed away the weekend after our last lake trip."

"Kurt, I'm sorry you lost her."

"So am I. I'm sorry you lost your mom too."

Blaine wiped the tear that had been falling down Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned onto his knees and noticed that Blaine was looking down. His lower lip trembled, and Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I just miss her, you know?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder. He knew what it was like, and it was a pain that ached in his chest and kept him up at night. Sometimes he would sit on his bed and talk, to the sky.

They pulled apart, and Kurt wiped away the tear tracks on Blaine's face. "Do you ever feel her with you?" Blaine sniffled again, wiping his nose.

"Sometimes."

"I feel her with me right now." Blaine looked at Kurt, framing his face with his hands. "She'd love you, Kurt."

"My mom would adore you." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest. They were laying down now, their legs tangled together over the soft quilt.

The soft chirping of birds was slowly lulling Kurt to sleep. The wind rustled through the grass, and sometimes it would tickle his face. Eventually Blaine had started tugging his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed, leaning into the touch.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this a good date?"

Kurt nodded, sitting up. Blaine followed suit, and they were quiet for a moment. Kurt moved so he was kneeling, his back already aching from the hard ground.

"There we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word."

Kurt looked up, "Huh?"

"That's how I feel when I'm with you. We don't have to talk to enjoy our time together."

Blaine leaned forward, kissing Kurt sweetly. It was a chaste peck, but Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck, leaning into it and moving his lips against Blaine's. Blaine leaned back, bringing Kurt with him as they lay down on the quilt.

Kurt's heart beat fast in his chest, as Blaine nipped at his bottom lip lightly. In an unexpected and frankly disheartening twist of events to Kurt, Blaine pulled away.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?" He was a bit out of breath, but he tried his best to respond. His head swam with the tangy scent of Blaine's cologne, and minty taste of Blaine's mouth that really should be on his again, like now.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"


	7. Anytime

**Sorry this took so long, hope you like it! Review replies at the bottom ;)**

* * *

><p>The two boys were lying in the middle of a field, both had flushed cheeks and both were also a little breathless from kissing.<p>

"Will I be your boyfriend?" Kurt restated the question, sounding confused.

"Was that weird to ask? Because I totally understand if that was weird I thought I'd a-"

"No it's not weird, I just… I thought we already were." Kurt played with the grass, mumbling the last part.

"Oh. Well regardless.." Blaine released his grip on Kurt, walking over past the trees and returning with several wildflowers in his hand. Kurt sat up, tilting his head as he watched Blaine return to the blanket and kneel next to Kurt, extending the flowers and looking up through his eyelashes.

"Kurt Hummel, you are beauty. You are wisdom. You are silly, and foolish, and completely ridiculous. You are talented, you are stubborn. You are relentless, you are incredible. Also you are, I must say, an amazing kisser. Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine grinned, his eyes catching the sun.

Kurt just nodded, leaning forward and hugging Blaine around the neck. The curly headed boy just hummed contently, kissing Kurt's ear and rubbing his back. Eventually they were lying down again, Kurt fighting drowsy eyelids, and feeling the air turn from warm to cool with the passing hours of the day. They talked about everything. Their favorite books, their favorite football teams, even their favorite cologne.

"What's yours?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was serving as a pillow and tugging his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"So Cal by Hollister."

Kurt sighed, "That stuff smells so good. It's literally sex in a bottle."

Blaine laughed, "Is it, now? What's your favorite?"

"Aqua Di Gio by Giorgio Armani."

"That stuff can't be cheap."

Kurt nodded, "I got it on my 13th birthday. My dad literally walked into my room, threw it on my bed, and told me 'now it's the only name that looked remotely like your designer fashion crap and they sold it at the mall. Happy birthday, kid.'"

"Your dad sounds fun." Blaine chuckled, looking at his watch.

"He is."

"It's almost six. Aren't you getting hungry?"

"Kind of. Finn's having Quinn, Rachel, and Puck over tonight for pizza and stuff if you wanted to join us."

Blaine nodded, "Your wish is my command. Wanna head over there now?"

Kurt groaned, "That requires moving, which I'm not too keen to right now."

"Not a problem." Blaine hoisted Kurt into his arms, holding him to his chest as they walked through the trees. Kurt giggled, holding on to Blaine tightly.

"Don't drop me!"

"I promise not to."

Blaine made it to the car, setting Kurt down next to the passenger door. He put a hand on the car, leaning forward to kiss Kurt, who moved his hands to Blaine's face. They kissed lazily for a while, eventually pulling apart.

"Er.. we should probably get to my house." Kurt grinned, smoothing down his hair.

"If you insist." Blaine winked, opening to door for Kurt, closing it and going to the driver's side. The ride home was Kurt's feet hanging on the dash, windows open so the cool air brushed over their faces, and the pair's hands intertwined on the arm rest.

It was the closest thing to perfect Kurt had known so far.

When they got to his house there were a couple extra cars parked in the driveway. Kurt got out, reaching for Blaine's hand as they walked up the drive. Kurt opened the door, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the coatrack. Blaine took his own shoes off, sliding his sunglasses onto his head and slipping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Should I be afraid of your dad?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not at all."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a gruffly voice came from the kitchen. "Kurt, is that you?"

"Yeah dad! I brought Blaine with me."

Burt walked into the entry way, wiping his hands on a towel and readjusting his hat. His eyes went to Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist, and he smiled politely.

"Hello Blaine, I'm Burt."

"Hello sir. This is a beautiful home." Blaine extended his hand, shaking Burt's. The man in front of him looked absolutely terrifying, but the smile on his face told Blaine otherwise.

"Thanks Blaine, my wife Carole actually decorated most of it with Kurt. I'm not any good at that color palate stuff." He wrinkled his nose, gesturing to the hallway. "Go on in, there's pizza in the kitchen and soda in the fridge."

"Thank you, sir." Blaine nodded, letting Kurt go in front of him to the living room. Burt followed behind, smiling smugly.

When they walked into the living room, Puck and Finn were preoccupied by a video game, shoving each other on the couch as they tried to distract each other. Quinn was sitting on the couch, braiding Rachel's hair into some intricate braid that she always complained Blaine's hair was too short to do. They were giggling at the boys watching the screen, and Quinn got up to hug Blaine, instructing Rachel to hold Quinn's place in her hair with her hand.

"Hi boys, how are you two?"

Blaine grinned, picking Quinn up and spinning her. "Great. Have you met my boyfriend, Kurt?"

Quinn squealed, hugging Kurt tightly. He picked her up as well, ruffling her hair while he had the chance and it wasn't in its strict ponytail. She made a face, congratulating the two before returning to Rachel quickly. She went back to braiding and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking me out today, that was a really beautiful place." Kurt grabbed two plates, opening the pizza boxes and helping himself.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Your dad is frightening though."

"He's really just a big teddy bear." Kurt picked up their two plates, setting them down away from the others. They sat on the floor, and Kurt opened his soda.

"Look." Blaine gestured to the couch, where Rachel was smoothing her hand over the newly finished braid in her hair. Quinn was smiling, putting a loose strand away from Rachel's face. They returned their attention to the TV, but they sat close on the couch.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. I may have to investigate."

Blaine laughed, threading his fingers through Kurt's. They sat there, occasionally commenting on Pucks' strategy or kissing each other's cheek. Eventually it got late, and people started disappearing except for Puck, who was staying the night. Blaine headed to the door, slipping on his shoes and thanking Carole and Burt for letting him come over. Kurt followed him out, stopping when they were by his car.

"I had a really great time today." Kurt played with Blaine's hand, who pulled it up and kissed it.

"Me too. Thanks for giving me a chance, Kurt."

"Anytime."

Blaine tip toed up to Kiss Kurt, a small peck before he climbed into his car and slowly backed out of the drive. He blew an over-exaggerated kiss to Kurt before he disappeared into the dark.

Kurt smiled, sighing contently before whispering something, mostly to himself.

"I hope you like him, mom. Because I really do."

* * *

><p>Donna 529/12 . chapter 6

This is great.

**Thank you darling! I'm glad you like it :)**

HarlequinBears 5/28/12 . chapter 6

YES HE DOES YES YES YES

**TEN POINTS TO YOU GLEN COCO. Woah just combined the best of both worlds, you are correct my darling! **

Iggy-the-social-llama 5/27/12 . chapter 6

It is now my headcannon that Blaine and Kurt's moms were bros in heaven and they set them up yep

**You can't just say things like this you sweet human being I squealed when I saw this. this is so sweet. **

Sarahamanda 5/27/12 . chapter 6

I like this chapter. It is agood chapter. Please update soon.

**This wasn't terribly soon, but I hope you like it :) Thanks love! **

JillyBean1314 5/27/12 . chapter 6

Awwwww! :) I love it soo much! Update soon! :D

**Thank you sugah! I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

SakuraKiss96 5/27/12 . chapter 6

Aww I got so into the story I forgot it only had 6 chapters so far. I always loved the idea of a cheerleader Kurt but I like how you made Blaine a football player and not jerk. I like how Quinn is actually nice, not like some fics. Your writing is really good too! Please update soon!

**Hopefully many more chapters too :) I'm starting to form something with Quinn, possibly, it will definitely depend if people enjoy the idea. (So sidenote, if you think Quinn/Rachel is a good way to go.. LET ME KNOW!) I'm glad you enjoy this, and thank you very much sweetheart! **

goldconverse 5/27/12 . chapter 6

kurt would be silly to turn him down. dont turn him down!

**Kurt's not that silly! He definitely didn't :) **

XxHushHushxX 5/27/12 . chapter 6

YES!

**INDEED MY LOVE**

DancingintheRayne 5/26/12 . chapter 6

Awww:) so sweet! Update soon!

**Thanks doll! I'm glad you liked it. :) **


	8. Do You Wanna Kick it in the Back Seat?

**I AM SO SORRY. This has been long awaited. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Now that football season is over, things have started to cool down. Kurt finds himself needing his varsity jacket in the mornings, and cuddling with Blaine had become more comfortable. In August, it was sticky and hot outside, so cuddling hadn't been very popular. Now, however, it was nearly becoming a necessity.<p>

Kurt was at his locker, the air of Friday in the hallways. People laughed more, and just generally the easygoing vibe buzzed from student to student.

"Hi Hummel, thank God it's Friday!" A football player named Ross reached for a high five, and Kurt obliged happily. Things had changed a little since him and Blaine had gone official.

Speaking of the curly headed boy, Blaine approached him and reached for his hand. They intertwined their fingers, and Blaine twirled Kurt, pulling him back in for a hug. He kissed the top of Kurt's head, releasing him to catch the blush that covered his cheeks.

"Hi babe."

"Hi." Kurt turned coy, facing his locker again.

He had to admit it was weird how just because people worshipped the ground Blaine walked on, they got not shoves or punches for being so affectionate. At his old school openly gay kids were shoved into lockers and book checked daily.

I guess that's why he hadn't come out, really.

"So, I have basketball conditioning after school. You still going to Quinn's?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'm driving her home."

"Nice. I'm either going to Mike's or staying in her guest room tonight. I feel bad for staying at his house all of the time."

"Doesn't seem like he gets tired of you, though. I don't know how anyone would." Kurt smiled, closing his locker and facing Blaine.

"He wants me to stay there permanently, but I couldn't do that. Quinn's home is where I feel at home." Blaine took the books out of Kurt's hands and started walking down the hallway.

"Well you have a lot of people who love you, so finding a home would never be an issue anyway."

"Are you in that fan club?"

Kurt grinned, "I guess I might as well be the captain."

The bell rang and kids scattered to their classes. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and handed him his books. "See you around, Captain Hummel." He winked, running around the corner.

When lunch came around the cafeteria was filled with chatter. Blaine carried both his and Kurt's trays past their usual table and outside. Kurt glanced at him questionably, but Blaine led him to a shaded area by a large tree.

"Why are we sitting over here today?" Kurt sat down, and Blaine followed suit.

"I wanted to have lunch with just you today, if that's alright." Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded.

He picked at some grapes and Blaine cleared his throat. "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? I figured we could go to the drive in?"

"Of course, I'd love that!"

"Great." Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt. First on his nose, then on the corner of his mouth, and then on his lips.

Kurt blushed, and Blaine licked his lips. "You taste like grapes."

"I wonder why."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and they enjoyed their lunch as much as they could with a chilly wind raising goose bumps on their arms.

On the ride home from school, Quinn was animated. "Yeah, and Sunday Rachel and I are going to the mall. She's going to help me find sweaters and I'm going to help her find jeans."

Kurt nodded, "You've been spending a lot of time with Rachel lately."

She signaled a turn, looking both ways before turning the wheel. "Mhm, she's fun to talk to. She's a really good friend for me."

"Just friend?"

Quinn snorted, "She has a boyfriend. Your brother?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "That's news to me. Although I don't pay attention at dinner that much.

"You didn't deny it, though."

"Well, I mean she's pretty and stuff but you know I like Sam. "

Kurt looked out the window.

_She still didn't deny it._

"So how are you and Blaine?" Quinn nudged him with her elbow, smiling.

"Really great. I'm glad you convinced me to give him a chance."

"Me too. He's so much happier now. How far have you two gone?"

"I tell you everything, Fabray. I was thinking of maybe trying something at the drive in on Saturday."

"They still have those?"

"Occasionally. What do you think?"

"Get it, Hummel."

He laughed, feeling something stir in his stomach. It was kind of exciting.

Later that night the two were in Quinn's room, talking about movies they wanted to see. Blaine snuck in, saying hello to Mrs. Fabray and Mr Fabray before retiring to the guest room. He could hear Kurt's laughter through the wall, and it was enough to lull him to sleep.

The next morning Kurt got up, heading for the bathroom. Quinn had told him he could take a shower here. As he was undressing he saw Blaine's oversized jersey lying on the floor. Quinn said she didn't think he had come home last night, so when he climbed out of the shower he threw it on along with a pair of boxers. His damp hair stuck in every direction, and his cheeks were pink from the heat of the water and the scrubbing he had done. He walked out into the living room, and Blaine was sitting on the couch.

"Oh."

The boy turned around, his eyes widening at Kurt's outfit.

"I'm sorry you probably think I'm so creepy. I just threw it on after I got out of the shower. I'm sorry." Kurt felt embarrassment coarse through his body.

"Kurt, relax. You look…hot." Blaine got up from his seat, taking Kurt's hand. He kissed the palm of his hand, continuing to his wrist. He kissed up until the crook of his elbow, and then back down, kissing every one of Kurt's fingertips. He then moved up and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips.

"I am so lucky."

Kurt stood there, blushing madly. "Why's that?"

"My boyfriend is the most attractive, amazing person in the entire world and I get him all to myself."

The taller boy smiled, feeling more confident than he ever had that tonight would be special.

"Do I look okay?" Kurt was standing in front of Quinn, his hair gelled into a messy style. He was wearing a plaid button down with nice jeans and sneakers.

"Relax, you look amazing. He's gonna love it." Quinn smoothed out his collar and kissed his cheek.

"Is that new perfume?" Kurt couldn't help that Quinn looked nicer than usual, and the flowery scent was different from the vanilla she usually wore.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It's nice. Didn't you say you were hanging out with Rachel tonight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You sure there's nothing going on there?"

Quinn laughed, "You know I like Sam."

"Yeah. Have fun tonight, Q."

"You too." She winked as he walked down the stairs.

"Wow, you look great." Blaine smiled, holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

"Thanks. You too." Kurt was nervous, he didn't really have any idea what he was doing or how you even start such a thing but he was pretty sure it was in those pamphlets that his dad had made him read last year.

The entire car ride was quiet, and Blaine took notice.

"You okay? You seem keyed up."

"Yeah, just fine." Kurt tried to smile, hoping that Blaine would let it go. He looked worried, but he just squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Do you think we're too far from the screen?" Blaine's car was towards the very end of the lot covered by shadows.

"No I think it's fine."

Blaine nodded, unclicking his seatbelt and opening his car door.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving to the backseat. Better view, and there's not console to keep us from cuddling."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt smiled, smoothing his hands on his jeans as he got up to move to the backseat.

The movie started slow and Blaine seems completely immersed. Kurt felt nerves bubbling in his stomach, but he went with his instinct. The way the two were situated was Blaine had his arm around Kurt, who was cuddled to his chest. Kurt looked up, kissing Blaine's ear. He moved down, kissing behind his ear and slowly down his neck.

That got Blaine's attention.

"Mmhi."

"Hi."

Kurt started to suck on Blaine's pulse point, hoping to leave a bruise. Blaine tipped a finger under Kurt's chin, pulling him up to his lips.

The kiss was chaste, but if he was being quite honest, that's not what Kurt wanted. When Blaine went to pull away, he moved a hand to the back of his neck and connected their lips again.

Blaine was surprised, but he didn't pull away. He moved his hands to Kurt's tiny waist, rubbing his back soothingly.

No.

This is not Kurt's basement where his dad has his 'my house my rules' privalage. This is not a chaperoned date, nobody was going to peek in, nobody was going to flicker the porch lights. They had no reason to play it safe.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to kiss like this."

Blaine looked at him, curiosity the only emotion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You act like my dad's going to pop up and yell at you for kissing me."

"Sorry, habit."

Kurt laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"How do you want to kiss?"

"Like this."

If Kurt was being honest, he was scared. He was scared that they were going to bump noses, or someone would hit their elbow on a cup holder. Or that he was going to be horrible at this.

He moved forward, moving his hand to Blaine's neck again. The kiss started out like normal, but Kurt took initiative to trace Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue. The shorter boy opened his mouth, their teeth clacking loudly.

The only noise was the movie and the sound of kissing. It hadn't been that appealing of a sound on tv, but with Blaine it meant he felt buzzed. Electricity flew through him from head to toe.

The kissing had found a rhythm that involved less teeth, more tongue, and occasional breaths that Kurt filled with kisses that peppered down Blaine's neck and to his collar bone. He moved his hands down to Blaine's back, leaning him down so he was laying down on the back seat. Kurt hovered over him, the kiss never breaking.

He reached for Blaine's buttons on his shirt, getting only one undone before Blaine moved his hands to stop him.

Kurt immediately was filled with embarrassment.

He was in the parking lot of a drive in, straddling his boyfriend's waist in the back seat, and had just been rejected.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt climbed off of Blaine, sitting on the right side of the car.

"No, no. Don't get embarrassed or sorry." Blaine took his hands, smoothing his thumb over Kurt's.

"I didn't say no because I didn't want to. Believe me, I want to. I just think we should wait until it's a little more special and I don't jab my back on a seatbelt buckle. "

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ok."

"No, honey." Blaine moved over to comfort him. He put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He felt a few tears fall onto his shoulder and he kissed Kurt's head before pulling back.

"Trust me. I really wanted to. Really badly, but Kurt, I like you a lot. I wouldn't want to make anything that important between us anything but special."

"I know, I-i just thought that's what you w-wanted." Kurt sniffled, wiping under his eyes.

"Baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. If it makes you feel any better the raging boner I have is yelling at me for stopping."

Kurt laughed, sniffling again. "I really am sorry Blaine. I didn't want to push you into anything."

"Honestly, I didn't need a whole lot of convincing. You're you, though. You deserve candles and rose petals. Not the walk of shame up to your door with your shirt untucked and your hair every which way."

Just then, Blaine's phone rang. He answered it, hearing Quinn's mom on the other end.

"Sweetie we need you to come home. It's serious."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, yes. It's just… Your dad's lawyer called. They want you to testify in court against your father."

Blaine's expression went blank, and he sat motionless for a long while.

"I'll be right home."


End file.
